Sauve-moi !
by Agalys-Erwael
Summary: Après la guerre, tout a changé. Et si Severus n'était pas mort, et que Sirius réapparaissait ? Et si ils étaient en couple et obligeaient Harry, Ron et Hermione à s'entendre avec leurs trois Serpentards préférés ? Un jeune homme étrange apparait à Poudlard... Que cherche-t-il ? Draco va découvrir des choses au sujet du Survivant... Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir.
1. Prologue - Rêve

Oula ! ça faisait trèèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas posté... Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus seule ! Je vous présente donc Agalys, qui co-écrit cette fic avec moi. J'ai eu la flemme de rouvrir un autre compte. Donc voilà...

Disclaimer : On a eu beau supplier, nous mettre à genoux et faire des yeux de chaton battu... Harry Potter (personnages, créatures, monde compris) appartient à JKR la magnifique x( Seul quelques persos sont à nous à nous ! (ainsi que la fic xD)

Info : Dans cette fic, nous nous sommes lancées un petit défi ! En effet, vous ne trouverez pas le mot "sorcier" dans "Sauve-moi !" ^^ Une fic HP sans le mot "sorcier", pari tenu !

Divers : violé!Harry, couples yuri, yaoi et hétéro, lemon, OOC (pas trop j'espère...), pas de Draco ou autre en mode "super-héros" (du style H ou D "super musclé, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, le sourire tentateur, dieu du sexe de Poudlard, je-ne-sais-trop-combien de gars différent dans son lit, un sexe de la taille d'un cheval" etc !), mais pas de "uke type" (H ou D de un mètre quarante, qui "rougit comme une jeune fille, maigre, balbutiant, stupide, timide et prude, se cache derrière ses cheveux, recherché par tous les mecs de Poudlard pour coucher avec...") Mpreg Sirius, Animagus, Mangemorts...

* * *

Il était là, près de lui, et lui caressait les cheveux. Draco embrassa son front en murmurant :

**- Calme toi, je suis là, tout va bien…**

Deux grands yeux verts le regardaient avec tristesse.

**- Sauve-moi…**

Draco se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux gris et soupira. Ce foutu rêve… Voilà un mois qu'il le faisait chaque nuit, à la même heure. Toujours la même chose. Il était dans un couloir lorsque des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Il se précipitait et se mettait à genoux auprès d'un corps recroquevillé, avant de le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était fini. Deux yeux se levaient alors vers lui, deux yeux émeraude qu'il connaissait très bien et une voix faible lui demandait de le sauver… Puis il s'éveillait, sans jamais savoir de quoi il devait sauver le brun.

Le Serpentard soupira et se leva. Il attrapa un boxer noir et vert avant de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre de préfet, il portait une chemise gris perle, une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard et un jean d'un blanc immaculé. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, cherchant Blaise et Théo. Ses deux amis étaient assis dans la salle commune, devant le feu.

**- Salut.**

**- Hey !** lança Théo.

**- Dray ! Le Prince des Glaces a ENFIN décidé de se lever…** ricana Blaise.

**- On est Dimanche, et il est sept heures et demi. Tu te fous de moi ?** maugréa Draco.

**- … Non, j'suis juste un lève tôt. N'oublie pas qu'on a un rdv avec les Gryffis !**

**- Ouaip. Rappelez moi QUI a eu cette idée ?** gémit le blond.

**- Moi**, répondit le châtain, amusé.

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Blaise et moi trouvons certains Gryffondors très attirants, et on aimerait bien mieux les connaître… Voire plus si affinités !**

Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré et s'effondra dans son fauteuil attitré.

* * *

Un prologue très court, je posterais le chapitre 1 demain, mais après, ça se fera au rythme d'un chapitre tout les samedis. Voilà, laissez un commentaire, c'est bon pour le moral des auteures :D Ah, et pour avoir la fic avec images... Bah c'est sur notre blog : agalys - erwael . skyrock . com (sans les espaces) où vous trouverez pas mal d'autres trucs.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

Coucou ! Le premier chapitre est là ! Ils seront tous à peu près de cette longueur, que nous jugeons suffisante.

Disclaimer : ... HP appartient_ toujours_ à JKR... malgré nos lettres récurrentes...

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda les tentures rouges et or de son lit, avant de se lever et de mettre ses lunettes. Il bailla, et fila à la salle de bain. Là, il retira son tee-shirt et jeta un regard désespéré à son reflet. Les ecchymoses bleues et violettes ressortaient sur sa peau bronzée. Ils se dégoûtait lui-même. Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Voldemort… Il n'était pas capable de se défendre face à son bourreau.

Il soupira et se jeta un sort d'illusion pour cacher ses blessures. Ron et Hermione ne devaient pas être au courant. Ses meilleurs amis risquaient tellement de choses… Leur vie, leur joie… Il ne voulait pas voir l'éclat dans leurs yeux disparaître.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, le brun passa par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'écroula entre ses deux meilleurs amis en lançant :

**- Salut !**

**- Salut mon vieux !** s'écria Ron en frappant dans sa main tendue.

**- Bonjour Harry !** sourit Hermione.

**- Salut !** lui répondit Neville en souriant.

Harry déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione puis sur celle de Ron, provoquant un soupir de la part de Neville, habitué à ces preuves d'amour. Hermione s'était installée dans le même dortoir qu'Harry et Ron cette année. Le Trio d'Or avait besoin de retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient connu durant l'année passée à chercher les Horcruxes et pendant les vacances au Square Grimmauld. McGonnagall l'avait parfaitement compris et avait accepté leur demande sans problème, puis Neville s'était joint à eux.

**- On a rendez-vous à quelle heure ?**

**- A huit heures**, répondit Hermione.

**- Ouais, ben j'ai pas hâte**, ronchonna Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard amusé. Le rouquin et elle n'étaient plus en couple depuis pas mal de temps… Depuis le début de l'été en réalité. Ils avaient compris que leur amitié était plus importante que leur sentiments. Au même moment, Harry avait vécu sa première nuit d'amour… avec Charlie. Et là, il avait compris sa bisexualité, tout comme Ron avait comprise la sienne une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'Harry et lui s'étaient embrassés. Le plus grand était rentré dans la salle de bain au moment ou son ami se douchait, et il n'avait pu résister. Hermione ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Elle-même avait embrassé Harry au cours d'une soirée trop arrosée avec leurs amis. Les trois amis n'étaient jamais allés plus loin, car leur amitié comptait plus que leurs pulsions passagères. Ces baisers n'avaient fait que les rapprocher plus.

Il faut dire que la guerre avait changé de nombreuses choses. Les gens étaient différents. Après avoir manqué tout perdre, on ne pouvait que l'être. Poudlard avait été reconstruite durant les trois mois suivant la bataille finale par les professeurs et ceux des élèves ou des parents d'élèves qui le souhaitaient, les protections avaient été consolidées. Le Trio d'Or avait bien entendu participé à tout ça avec joie. Harry avait sorti sa Carte du Maraudeur pour reconstruire les passages secrets (ou plutôt pour dégager les entrées) avec l'aide de Ron, Hermione et Georges uniquement ("Il ne manquerait plus que tous connaissent ces passages", avait vigoureusement protesté le jumeau restant). Les cuisines avaient été remises en état par les elfes de maison, sous la direction de Winky et Kreattur - qui partageait à présent son temps entre le Square Grimmauld vide et Poudlard où se trouvait celui qu'il considérait comme son Maître, Harry. Le professeur Chourave, aidée par Hagrid, avait pansé les blessures du Saule Cogneur, rebâti les serres et étoffé la végétation de la forêt qui avait été endommagée pendant la bataille. Le Survivant s'était fait un plaisir d'aider à la reconstruction du terrain de Quidditch, ainsi que les équipes des quatre maisons qui jugeaient la vie à Poudlard impossible sans les matchs de Quidditch... Molly et Arthur avaient aidé Hagrid à réédifier une cabane et un potager.

Malgré toutes ces reconstructions matérielles, le côté psychologique de la chose n'était pas prêt d'être comme avant... Bien sûr, ils allaient mieux. Mais Harry savait pertinemment que même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient participé à la bataille en faisaient encore des cauchemars chaque nuit, comme lui. Ça se voyait à leurs yeux hantés le matin, ou au frottement discret et machinal d'une cicatrice quelconque qu'ils avaient reçue durant les combats ; à la figure ravagée de Georges, qui parvenait encore ,par une sorte de miracle, à gérer le magasin monté avec Fred ; aux faux sourires de Mrs Weasley qui pleurait la nuit, quand elle pensait que personne ne l'entendait, sur la photo de Fred et Georges enfants qui riaient à l'air fatiguée d'Andromeda qui tentait de ne pas montrer son chagrin devant Teddy. Tellement de choses montraient cet état de deuil encore présent. Ils pleuraient tous quelqu'un. Un ami, un père, une mère, une frère ou une sœur, un amant ou une femme, des grands-parents, un mentor...

Oui, ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un. Et Harry, lui, faisait le deuil de tous ceux qui s'étaient battus pour lui. Il pleurait Fred avec Ron, comme un frère Remus comme son père Tonks et tellement d'autres comme des amis Dumbledore – il s'autorisait enfin à pleurer Dumbledore après presque un an – comme le grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Enfin, assez bizarrement, il avait l'impression de faire le deuil de sa mission. Après la bataille, il avait passé deux jours seul, à réfléchir. Et lorsqu'il était sorti, il avait simplement prit la main de Ron et Hermione et il les avait emmenés jusqu'au Square Grimmauld où ils avaient passé une semaine seuls avec Kreattur, à pleurer et à se raconter des souvenirs. Ils avaient su qu'ils allaient mieux au moment précis où ils avaient enfin commencé à parler non plus du passé mais du futur. Là, Harry avait décidé d'aller chercher Severus à Ste Mangouste. Au début, Ron s'était montré farouchement opposé à cette idée, mais finalement il avait accepté.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris devant son air désespéré.

**- Je pensais à ce qui nous amène à aller voir les Serpentards**, expliqua-t-il.

**- Ah oui...**

Hermione eut un sourire à la fois amusé et blasé, tout en se souvenant de ce moment fatidique où les trois adolescents avaient été obligés d'accepter la proposition des autres de mieux se connaître.

Ce jour-là, Severus était couché dans son lit. Il avait ouvert difficilement les yeux et avait soufflé :

**- Prenez les souvenirs…**

Il avait attrapé sa baguette et avait fait sortir de sa tempe un filament argenté qu'Hermione avait recueilli dans une fiole. Le professeur avait refermé les paupières et avait semblé s'assoupir. Le Trio d'Or s'était rendu dans la chambre d'Harry, où celui-ci avait posé la Pensine de Dumbledore. Harry avait décidé de la récupérer suite à la bataille finale. Hermione avait versé les souvenirs d'une main tremblante… et ils avaient plongé.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient que trop bien connu. Le bureau de Dumbledore, enfin, le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore était assis et contemplait Severus Rogue qui faisait les cents pas devant son bureau.

**- Pour lui ?** s'écria Rogue.** _Spero Patronum _!**

Harry avait froncé les sourcils. Il connaissait cette scène, mais ses amis ne l'avaient encore jamais vue.

**- Après tout ce temps ?**

**- Toujours… Mais pas que pour elle.**

Le Survivant avait écarquillé les yeux. Cette partie de la conversation, il ne l'avait pas entendue la première fois. Le professeur de potion avait continué :

**- Par deux fois, on m'a enlevé la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. La première fois, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Mais… On m'a montré que l'amour existait encore, avant de me l'enlever à nouveau. Alors, oui, je suis furieux, j'ai envie de me venger, mais pas pour Harry…**

La scène avait changé alors que Ron avait murmuré :

**- Il t'a appelé « Harry » ?**

Son ami n'avait pas répondu, encore ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Severus Rogue avait donc aimé une autre personne que sa mère ? Mais qui ?

**- Ce livre…** avait soufflé Rogue en contemplant la couverture, l'air émerveillé.

Il avait ouvert le bouquin, puis dit :

**- Oui, c'est ça ! C'est-ce que je cherchais !**

Puis, avec un sourire :

**- Je vais le retrouver…**

Ensuite, un étrange brouillard était apparu et Harry s'était écrié :

**- Il a modifié son souvenir !**

La voix de Severus s'était alors faite entendre :

**- Je sais que vous regardez ça tout les trois. Souvenez-vous : « Les Secrets du Voile Gris », chapitre huit : « Comment libérer les âmes ? », page 216. Pour Sirius…**

Le brouillard s'était évanoui alors que du brouhaha retentissait et que Rogue grimaçait en portant la main à sa marque. Il s'était levé et avait rangé le livre dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

**- Allons bon, qu'ont-ils encore inventé ?**

Il s'était dirigé vers la porte, avait descendu les escaliers et…

**- Qui est là ?**

**- C'est moi**, avait répondu le Directeur de Poudlard.

Il était sorti de derrière l'armure, et le souvenir avait disparu. Le Trio d'Or s'était retrouvé hors de la Pensine, figés et surpris.

Hermione avait réagi la première. Elle avait attrapé les mains des garçons et avait transplané devant Poudlard. Ils s'étaient alors précipités dans le bureau du directeur, avaient ouvert les tiroirs jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. La jeune fille avait ouvert l'épais volume, cherché la bonne page…

**- C'est ça !**

Elle avait à nouveau attrapé ses deux amis, les avait entraînés jusqu'en dehors de Poudlard où ils avaient transplana vers le Ministère. Là, ils s'étaient hâtés vers le Département des Mystères. Ils avaient rejoint le grand hall, jusqu'au voile derrière lequel Sirius avait disparu. Là, elle avait ouvert le livre et expliqué :

**- Cette formule, il faut la lire ensemble en pensant à Sirius.**

**- Mais…**

**- Ce livre est aussi ancien que le Voile. Il explique son fonctionnement, comment on y entre, mais aussi comment on en sort. Le corps de Sirius n'a jamais été retrouvé… Car il est dans le Voile !**

**- Sirius est mort.**

**- Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment ! Le Voile est un passage entre la vie et la mort. Sirius est entré dans le Voile en étant vivant ! Bellatrix lui a lancé un sort, mais pas un _Avada _! Il est donc resté bloqué dans le Voile, entre la vie et la mort…**

**- Et… On peut l'en sortir ?**

Hermione avait hoché la tête. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient illuminés alors que son amie lui prenait une main. Elle avait donné l'autre à Ron qui tenait déjà celle du brun et ils avaient commencé à réciter :

**_- Amicum ex maledicti velo. Posteriore parte viventium. Mors non habet appellum._**

Ils l'avaient répété encore trois fois, les yeux fermés, se remémorant Sirius, les bons moments passés avec lui depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Harry avait ouvert les yeux et vu des visages aux contours flous se détacher du Voile. Des trous noirs représentant la bouche s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur des cris muets. Puis, un visage avait semblé sortir de la masse, et un corps avait commencé à se détacher du Voile. « _Amicum ex maledicti velo. Posteriore parte viventium. Mors non habet appellum._ » Le Gryffondor avait reconnu son parrain, qui tendait la main… Il avait alors lâché celle de Ron pour agripper Sirius. « _Amicum ex maledicti velo. Posteriore parte viventium. Mors non habet appellum._ » Il avait tiré sur la main tendue de l'adulte qui s'était détaché soudain du Voile et s'était écroulé au sol.

**- SIRIUS !**

Le Trio d'Or était tombé à genoux à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait lâché un nom incompréhensible.

**- Je suis… Vivant ?**

**- Oui… Oui Sirius, tu es vivant !**

Harry avait senti des larmes commencer à couler sur son visage alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de Sirius. Hermione pleurait elle aussi, et Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme avait aidé l'adulte à se relever et avait pris la main de la Gryffondor. Ron s'était agrippé à la robe de Sirius et ils avaient transplané.

Quelques jours plus tard, suite aux nombreux examens de Sainte Mangouste (qui avaient montré que Sirius allait parfaitement bien…), Sirius était de retour au Square Grimmauld. Il avait monté les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. Lorsque les trois jeunes Gryffondors les avaient rejoints, Sirius était assis sur le lit et se penchait sur Severus pour déposer un baiser aimant sur ses lèvres…

* * *

Ah ah ! Mais comment vont réagir nos Gryffis ?

Severus : ...

Sirius : ... Non, mais vous êtes SÉRIEUSES ?

Erwaël *commençant à regarder derrière son épaule pour chercher Agalys* : Euh... Oui ?

Agalys *levant prudemment le mains* : C'était TON idée ! Démerde-toi !

Severus *avec son meilleur regard noir* : Je ne PEUX PAS être avec ce cabot !

Sirius *grondant* : Parle pour toi Snivellus !

Draco *au bord de l'apoplexie*

Harry *semble imaginer un truc... part vomir*

Erwaël : Ben... euh... *sourire crispé*

Severus et Sirius *sortant leur baguette de leur poche*

Hermione *pouffant joyeusement* : Tu devrais courir !

Erwaël : AGALYYYYYYYS !

Agalys *morte de rire* : Review ?


	3. Chaitre 2 : Révélations

Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. La mise en place de l'histoire est presque faite. On va pas tarder à rentrer dans le vif du sujet...

Merci à tous les revieweurs ! Vous êtes des amours ;)

Disclaimer : Tout est à n... à n... à JKR *pleure*

* * *

**- OH MERLIN !** avaient hurlé Ron et Harry alors qu'Hermione avait posé une main sur ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes s'étaient alors écartés d'un bond, Rogue rougissant et tentant d'expliquer faiblement ce qu'il venait de se passer…

**- Sev' ? C'est pas la peine tu sais… Il sont adultes et intelligents !**

**- Sirius ?**

Harry avait une petite voix, incrédule et peut être même un peu apeurée.

**- Harry…**

Sirius souriait doucement. Il s'était réinstallé sur le lit, attirant son amant à lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, ce dernier lui avait pris la main, avec un regard que les plus jeunes ne lui avaient encore jamais vu.

**- Vous devez comprendre… Harry, tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais fiancé, marié ? Ni même pourquoi tu n'avais jamais entendu parler, même dans des souvenirs, d'une petite amie quelconque ?**

**- Non… Pas vraiment…**

**- Je vais te raconter. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui aime les garçons. Et depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier est très populaire dans son école, et il aime une jeune fille merveilleusement gentille. Si gentille que le jeune garçon ne peut pas la détester. Un soir, il embrasse son meilleur ami, qui ne lui en veut pas ! Au contraire, ils vivent une histoire d'amour durant deux mois. Mais au final, le meilleur ami du jeune garçon préfère la jeune fille à lui. Le jeune garçon se retrouve alors seul. Mais il n'arrive pas à détester son meilleur ami, ni la fille. Alors il projette toute sa haine et sa douleur sur un innocent : le meilleur ami de la fille, qui souffre autant que lui car il est amoureux d'elle. Il entraîne son meilleur ami derrière lui, et avec deux amis, ils vont le persécuter. Ce jeune garçon, c'était moi Harry. J'aimais profondément ton père, tout comme il aimait profondément Lily…**

**- Et c'est pourquoi il n'aurait jamais pu les tuer,** le coupa Severus. **Je savais depuis longtemps que Sirius était amoureux de James. Certaines choses se lisent dans les yeux, pour quelqu'un qui a connu la même chose.**

**- Oui. Et lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous avons vécu un certain temps ensembles ici, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Notre douleur nous a rapprochés plus que nous le pensions… Et, au fur et à mesure des insultes, des cris, des discussions sur nos amour perdus…**

**- Nous avons finis par tomber amoureux.**

Le Trio d'Or avait regardé le professeur de potions d'un air choqué. Cette expression sur le visage de Severus était assez étrange. C'était comme voir un éléphant au milieu d'un parterre de rose. Harry demanda :

**- Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé ?**

**- Eh bien…** Sirius avait hésité.** Pour éviter qu'on nous regarde comme vous le faites maintenant…**

Les trois adolescents avaient échangé un regard étonné puis désolé. Ils avaient raison… Depuis le début, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à ce qui se passait autrement qu'à une catastrophe, une chose impensable. Harry les avait contemplés, perplexe. Il avait pour Rogue, depuis qu'il avait cru que ce dernier était mort pour lui, une immense admiration. Et même un peu d'affection. De plus, il éprouvait pour Sirius l'amour qu'un fils porte à son père, et il l'admirait beaucoup. Deux hommes formidables qui s'aimaient. Harry avait souri.

**- Ok.**

Ron et Hermione lui avaient jeté un regard abasourdi.

**- Mais…**

**- Ben quoi ? Ils sont adultes et consentants non ? Et puis, je dois reconnaître que vous formez un très beau couple !** avait-il ajouté.

Sirius avait eu un sourire rayonnant et s'était écrié :

**- Merci Harry ! J'étais sur que tu comprendrais. Et puis, je voulais te dire un truc. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours, toujours, considéré comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Celui que James et moi aurions pu avoir… J'aimais beaucoup Lily. Je suis sûre qu'elle était au courant de ce que je ressentais pour James. A part au sujet de Severus, elle a toujours été très perspicace ! Harry, tu es comme mon fils. Je t'aime ! Je te le dis maintenant car j'ai failli mourir, et, au moment ou je me suis senti partir, j'ai pensé à tout ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire. Je compte bien me rattraper !**

**- Oui, je sais chéri, mais moi aussi…** Severus avait regardé Harry.** Potter… Non, pardon. Harry, j'ai appris à te connaître au fil des années passées à tenter de te protéger. Tu es le fils de Lily, et c'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir en toi avant de voir que tu es le fils de Potter. Sirius m'a ouvert les yeux, et à partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à… t'apprécier. Et maintenant, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi.**

Bon, là, c'était sûr : ils avaient fait une erreur de transplanage et ils étaient dans un monde parallèle où Severus Rogue était _gentil_ ! Ron avait souri nerveusement avant de dire :

**- Il s'est passé quoi là ?**

**- J'ai failli mourir,** avait répliqué très sérieusement Rogue.

**- Ooookay ! Et donc c'est pas un de vos plan pour faire souffrir Harry ?** Avait questionné le rouquin, dubitatif.

Severus avait pris son air le plus hautain et avait répondu :

**- Jamais de la vie !**

Hermione avait eu l'air rassuré. Rogue semblait toujours être capable de regarder les gens comme s'ils n'étaient que des choses inutiles et dérangeantes, c'était déjà pas mal. Elle allait parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

**- J'aimerais savoir pour…**

Draco Malefoy s'était stoppé pour regarder avec stupeur le Trio d'Or, Severus et Sirius enlacés sur le lit. Il avait un air ébahi inhabituel.

**- Sirius ?**

Son regard s'était éclairé et il avait poussé Harry pour enlacer Sirius, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Restés à la porte, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott les observaient avec surprise.

**- Sirius ! Je croyais que nous t'avions perdu ! Severus, tu me cache bien des choses…**

**- Tu étais donc au courant Malefoy ? Et pas moi ?**

**- Oui Potter. Sirius est mon cousin vois-tu… Il a repris contact avec moi durant la Coupe de Feu... Severus étant mon parrain, ils ont trouvé normal de me mettre au courant de leur relation.**

**- Harry… Nous savions que Voldemort était parfois dans ta tête. Tu pouvais faire capoter la couverture de Severus… Sans t'en rendre compte !**

Harry se sentait blessé dans son orgueil, mais malgré tout, il avait compris les raisons des deux hommes. Il avait soupiré.

**- Sirius, Severus… Vous avez réellement informé le fils d'un proche de Voldy de votre relation ?**

**- En réalité, Draco était de notre côté depuis le début. Seulement, son père ne devait pas être au courant, donc nous étions les plus discrets possibles. Lui, Blaise et Théo ont été d'excellent espions**, avait expliqué Severus.

**- Nous avons pris bien moins de risques que toi Severus**, avait protesté Draco.

**- Quoi ? Mais…**

Ron était furieux et abasourdit. Tout le monde l'avait su… sauf eux !

**- Nous craignons qu'Harry le révèle au Lord sans le faire exprès. Et nous savions très bien que toi et Hermione ne résisteraient pas à l'envie de lui dire. De plus, vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout avec eux, ça aurait créé trop de tensions**, le coupa Severus.

Hermione baissa la tête.

**- Ils ont malheureusement raison. Imaginez que Dumbledore nous annonce il y a deux ans, alors que nous étions persuadés que Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup, que ce dernier était membre de l'Ordre !**

**- Nous n'y aurions pas cru**, avait réalisé Harry. **Et nous aurions tout fait pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

Il était dépité. Draco, comme à son habitude, leur avait jeté un petit regard supérieur.

**- De plus**, avait renchéri Sirius en lançant un regard agacé à son amant,** les Serpentards n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de vous rabaisser. Ce qui est mauvais pour le moral, n'est pas _chéri_ ?**

Les regards des deux adultes s'étaient affrontés un instant et Harry eut avait eu un sourire ironique.

**- La bonne vieille rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard… ça me manquait !**

**- C'est une chose sur laquelle Black et moi sommes toujours en désaccord,** avait grincé le maître des potions.

Harry avait souri, amusé de la situation. Ron leur avait ensuite demandé :

**- Et… Pour Teddy ?**

Severus avait semblé surpris.

**- Teddy ? Mais**… Harry avait murmuré :

**- Sirius, je pense que Remus aurait voulu que tu aies la garde de son fils.**

Le visage de son parrain avait semblé perdre toute couleur.

**- Remus… n'est plus de ce monde ?**

**- Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**- Personne ne m'a mis au courant !**

Sirius semblait au bord des larmes et son petit ami l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui soufflant :

**- Mais il a laissé un fils. Le sien, et celui de Tonks.**

**- Tonks est morte aussi ? Qui… Qui s'occupe de l'enfant ?**

**- Andromeda**, avait répondu le brun aux yeux vert.** Mais… Remus souhaiterais que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe. De plus, je me suis arrangé avec Andy : étant son parrain, je suis censé le prendre avec moi après mes ASPIC. Seulement tu… pardon, vous serez plus qualifiés que moi !**

**- Je ne connais rien aux enfants**, avait protesté Severus.

**- Tu devras pourtant apprendre mon amour. Tu te souviens de notre petite expérience, trois mois avant que je ne tombe dans la Voile ? Et bien… J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'elle a abouti ! Heureusement, j'avais des réserves de potion sur moi. J'ai recommencé à en prendre dés que je suis arrivé à Sainte Mangouste… Et, suite à un examen… Ils m'ont annoncé que… Nous allons avoir un bébé !**

Un dragon aurait fait ses besoins sur Malefoy que celui-ci n'aurait pas été plus choqué. Il avait bégayé en regardant Severus :

**- Je… Tu… il… Vous ?**

**- Malefoy, il manque le nous,** avait pouffé Harry.

Le blond lui avait jeté un regard meurtrier.

**- Ben… C'est bien pour vous,** avait murmuré Blaise.

Ce dernier n'avait pas précisé que c'était aussi bien pour lui. Homosexuel à 100% il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir des enfants avant ce jour. Rogue semblait très surpris mais il s'était mis à sourire et s'était écrié :

**- Un bébé ?**

**- Oui… un bébé… Notre bébé !**

**- Je suis si contente pour vous !** avait lancé Hermione avant de fondre en larmes en sautant dans les bras de Sirius.

Harry et Ron s'étaient lancé un regard désespéré, habitués à se genre de démonstrations de la part de leur amie. Rares, elles n'en étaient que plus violentes. Ils s'étaient approchés, l'avaient décollée des bras de Sirius puis l'avaient serrée contre eux. La bouche d'Harry s'était posée dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il tentait de la rassurer. Ron, lui, avait embrassé délicatement ses lèvres. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle pleurait de soulagement, après la perte de Sirius, son retour, toutes ces émotions étaient trop pour elle. Severus, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, avait marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à « démonstration typiquement Gryffondor ». Et Sirius avait alors annoncé :

**- Avec cette naissance, nous souhaitons que vos liens soient renforcés.**

**- Et si nous nous rencontrions pour mieux nous connaître ?** avait suggéré Théo.

Et voilà comment les jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés, ce matin, à râler chacun de leur côté (surtout les Gryffondors et Draco) car ils devaient se voir dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry soupira. Bon sang… Il n'avait rien demandé lui. Il n'avait _aucune_ envie de parler avec Malefoy, Zabini ou Nott autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux. Finalement, les trois amis partirent vers le septième étage. Ils étaient les premiers, et Harry imagina une salle réconfortante, chaleureuse...

* * *

Sirius *au bord de l'apoplexie* : Vous êtes sérieuses ? Un... Un...

Severus *glacial* : Un bébé ? Okay... Vous allez mourir.

Agalys *secoue la tête* : C'est encore la faute d'Erwaël...

Erwaël : Mais euh... Euh... *jette un regard désespéré à la ronde*

Dumbledore : Coucou !

Severus *un sourcil levé* : Vous êtes mort.

Dumbledore *joyeux* : Qui peut le dire ? Tout cela est très bien pour les rapprochements entre maisons !

Severus *à deux doigts de le tuer à nouveau*

Agalys *rigole toute seule*

Erwaël : Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et Luna

_Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre de plus... N'hésitez pas a nous a laisser vos reviews, c'est la seule manière de savoir que vous nous avez lu! ;)  
[pas très français, tout ça... m'enfin bon x) ] Fin voila, laissez nous des coms, positifs ou négatifs, mais constructifs svp, on veut tout faire pour s'améliorer...  
Bye bye , les fans! :)_

**RAR****:**

**- Adénoïde :** Et bien oui, ma chère (mon cher ?), notre fic s'oriente dans ce sens x) Ben avant tout tu dois prendre en compte que ce n'est que le début de notre histoire, et puis même Sirius, Severus James et Lily, adultes, avaient encore des restes de la rivalité entre maisons... c'est quelque chose d'assez..."ancestral" chez les sorciers. Sinon, a propos des lunettes, d'une, si ça avait été possible comme opération magique, il l'aurait fait avant, non ? Et puis on ne se base pas que sur les livres HP (même si on préfère utiliser ça comme support principal) puisqu'on va chercher des informations qui n'y apparaissent pas dans les films, et notamment dans HP 7 pt2, a "19 ans plus tard" on retrouve un Harry... avec des lunettes !  
Quand a son... "indépendance intellectuelle" regarde comment la fic évolue, ça va venir ;)  
Ta critique est bien accueillie mais, elle n'est pas tellement constructive. Explique comment nous améliorer si tu veux critiquer ;)

Merci pour toutes les autres reviews, pour les non-anonymes, on a répondu par mp ;)

* * *

De leur côté, les Serpentards étaient également partis de leur salle commune. En arrivant dans la salle sur demande, les adolescents furent surpris de la décoration choisie par Harry. Les couleurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se mariaient à merveille sur les murs , et deux canapés pour trois personnes attendaient leur arrivée au coin d'un feu ronronnant joyeusement dans la cheminée. Les six jeunes gens se placèrent de part et d'autre de la petite table qui séparait les canapés, et Hermione y posa une bouteille de Bieraubeurre, tout en lançant un petit sourire contraint, comme pour s'excuser, aux jeunes Serpentards installés de part et d'autres de leur leader, tout comme Ron et Hermione s'étaient placés de part et d'autre d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor en question était face a Malefoy et soutenait son regard. Les deux jeunes-gens se fixaient depuis plus d'une minute, ce qui commençait a mettre mal a l'aise les autres. Draco lui renvoyait un regard dur, tout en repensant a tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Harry depuis son leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il revoyait encore le soir de la répartition, ou Harry et lui avait étés désignés ennemis par le destin, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit...Peut-être auraient-ils pu être amis... Il remarqua alors que le regard d'Harry se voilait, comme si lui aussi avait fait ce cheminement, intérieurement. Le brun soupira et se rencogna dans le canapé avec un air maussade. Hermione se racla la gorge et fit apparaître trois verres. Harry et Ron fixaient les verres, le regard vague et le Trio d'Argent fixait les Gryffondors, tandis qu' Hermione se tenait droite sur son siège, gênée. Le silence s'éternisa ainsi quelque minutes avant qu' Hermione, ne tenant plus s'éclaircisse la voix et demande d'une petite voix aiguë :

**- Alors, euuh...comment se passent vos cours ?**

**- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que nous demander comment se passe _nos cours_, Granger ?** Lança Draco de son habituelle voix traînante. Hermione se tassa sur son siège et Ron lui pressa discrètement la main, fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

**- Continue de lui parler comme ça , et on aura un véritable sujet de _discussion_, Malefoy...** siffla Harry.

Malefoy poussa un grognement désabusé et détourna les yeux. Blaise et Théo s'interrogèrent du regard et Théo prit la parole sur un ton enjoué, espérant désamorcer l'ambiance :

**- Nos cours sont très bien, McGo est un peu vache avec nous, mais ça c'est comme d'habitude ! Conclut-il avec un grand sourire.**

**- Dis moi**, Harry, continua Blaise, **Tu es toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, cette année, non ?**

Harry détourna les yeux du regard du blond et accorda son attention a Blaise.

**- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir gérer ça cette année... On appris énormément de retard sur les cours, et on a 2 fois plus de matières a travailler. Je vais peut être laisser ça a Ginny. Elle a prouvé qu'elle pouvait gérer ça sans problème..**. Harry grimaça en repensant à la manière dont Ginny avait réussi à faire taire l'équipe alors qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même a faire régner l 'ordre durant une séance d'entraînement un peu plus animée que de coutume.

**- Génial** ! S'exclama Théo, un sourire béat sur le visage que lui rendait Blaise.

**- On a enfin une chance de remporter le tournoi cette année** ! continua le jeune Serpentard.

**- Pff... Tu parles ! Même sans Harry vous n'avez aucune chance !** pouffa Ron.

Les jeunes-gens bavardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, meublant le silence de banalités agrémentées de piques inoffensives, Harry se mêlant de temps en temps à la discussion quand on lui demandait son avis, mais Draco continuait à fixer le Survivant et ne disait rien, ce qui inquiétait Blaise et Théo qui lui jetaient des regards en coin de temps en temps.

Draco finit par ouvrir la bouche et lança :

**- C'est moi qui serai le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, cette année, Potter.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Draco et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Draco se leva souplement et alla se planter devant le brun, le fixant de haut.

**- Alors Potter ? Aurais-tu peur de te mesurer a mon équipe ?**

Harry soutint son regard, furieux.;

**- Et bien, il semblerait que cette année, le tournoi de Quidditch risque d'être très intéressant...** lâcha Harry avec un regard carnassier qui laissait voir quand même un petit air joueur.

Malefoy sourit fugacement et se retourna, une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

**- Blaise, Théo, on y va.**

Le trio d'Argent quitta la salle, laissant Ron et Hermione ahuri, et un Harry songeur.

En retournant à la salle commune Gryffondor, les trois jeunes étaient pensifs. Ron brisa le silence.

**- Le Trio d'Argent... Ils sont vraiment arrogants !**

**- Je te signale qu'on nous appelle le Trio d'Or...** le coupa Hermione.

Ron rougit, sous le regard amusé d'Harry et changea de sujet.

**- Au fait Harry, que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- L'équipe de Quidditch...**

**- … Je vais annoncer que je garde mon poste de capitaine. Si Malefoy l'est, je le serai aussi !**

**- Votre bonne vieille rivalité**, soupira Hermione.

**- Même Sirius et Severus l'ont gardé, pourquoi pas nous ?**

Hermione rit. Bien que Sirius sois devenu le Directeur de Maison de Gryffondor, suite à la prise de poste de McGonnagall en tant que Directrice de Poudlard, sa rivalité avec son amant n'avait pas cessé, au contraire.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, un peu plus tard, Trio d'Or fit un sourire discret au Trio d'Argent (tels que les trois Serpentards s'étaient baptisés le matin même). Ces derniers s'installèrent ensemble à leur table habituelle, en compagnie de Pansy. La jeune fille avait un air résolument songeur, qui était très étrange sur son visage. Les Gryffis s'aperçurent avec surprise qu'elle contemplait… Luna Lovegood ! La jeune Serdaigle venait d'arriver et elle se dirigea vers eux.

**- Je peux m'asseoir** ? demanda-t-elle à Neville et les autres.

**- Bien sûr,** lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Il se décala de manière à ce qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de Ginny. La petite dernière des Weasley était sa petite amie depuis l'été. Dean attrapa Seamus par les hanches et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa, ce qui fit sourire ses amis. Les deux garçons s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie durant la bataille finale. Ensuite, ils s'étaient revus, plusieurs fois. Ils avaient compris à quel point ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre, durant la guerre. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils étaient tombés amoureux, s'étaient mis en couple… Cella n'avait dérangé personne au sein de Poudlard (sauf quelques malveillants). Seamus fourra sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

**- Je t'aime…**

**- Moi aussi béb**é, répondit Dean.

Pansy continuait de fixer Luna, et Ron lui demanda, tout en commençant à dévorer son petit déjeuner :

**- Luna ? Pourquoi elle te regarde comme ça ? Y a un souci avec elle ?**

**- Non… Je lui ai sauvé la vie durant la bataille finale, et elle se demande encore si ce qui s'est passé a une signification pour elle.**

**- Et… Il s'est passé quoi**, osa Harry.

**- Elle m'a embrassée.**

- Quoi ?!

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré devant l'indiscrétion de ses amis.

**- Les garçons… Vu la façon dont Luna le dit, ça n'a pas l'air de la traumatiser.**

**- Je crois que je l'aime, se justifia la Serdaigle. Alors j'attends. Elle comprendra quand les Joncheruines se seront éloignés de son cerveau.**

Les autres la contemplèrent, ébahis. Puis Harry sourit. Luna… Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien comme les autres ! Il lui tapota l'épaule.

**- C'est génial pour toi !**

La blonde lui sourit d'un air rêveur.

**- Harry… Toi aussi, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu ne pensais pas qui t'as vu**…

Harry fronça les sourcils. De qui pouvait bien parler Luna ? La façon dont elle l'avait dit… Pansy se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter les Serpentards qui, à leur habitude, mangeaient en silence. Elle se dirigea vers la table Gryffondor et se planta devant Luna. Son regard sur cette dernière était brûlant, presque indécent, et soudain, elle fondit sur les lèvres rosées et embrassa Luna comme si sa vie en dépendait, sous les murmures choqués des élèves.

**- Prenez-vous une chambre !** protesta alors Harry en riant.

Harry avait décidé qu'après la révélation faite sur son parrain et Rogue, il ne serait plus jamais surpris par quoi que ce soit. Même voir Pansy embrasser Luna ne le choquait pas. Ron lui lança son regard « non-mais-t'as-fumé-ou-quoi » alors qu'Hermione souriait. Pansy se mit alors à rougir en se détachant de Luna et balbutia :

**- Je suis désolée… Je… Je sais pas…**

Luna la coupa en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Pansy, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Elle sait mieux que toi**, souffla Ginny.

Puis elle se leva.

**- Pansy, puis-je te parler une minute ?**

La verte et argent acquiesça, et la rousse l'attira plus loin. Ron souffla :

**- Harry ? Ça… te choque pas ?**

**- Non. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent mon vieux !**

Pendant ce temps, Ginny expliquait à Pansy :

**- Luna sait. Elle sens les choses, les gens. L'année dernière, dans la Salle sur Demande, elle m'a dit que je l'aimais et que je finirais par m'en rendre compte. Elle avait raison… Notre relation a duré jusqu'à sa disparition. Fais lui confiance, aveuglément. Ne cherche pas à réfléchir à ce qui se passe, suis-la.**

**- … D'accord.**

La Serpentarde semblait si fragile, si perdue… Ginny posa une main sur son bras.

**- Mais si tu lui fais du mal…** - Elle tourna son regard vers Luna et les autres Gryffis - **Nous ferons en sorte que tu n'oses plus jamais t'approcher d'elle ou de nous.**

Son regard brillait de détermination; Pansy hocha la tête.

**- Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça pour une fille… Surtout elle ! Mais, l'an dernier, lorsque je l'ai vue si forte… Pendant les cours, puis la bataille… Je crois que je l'aime !**

Ginny sourit, attira la brune vers la table.

**- Alors, je te présente Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean et son petit ami Seamus.**

Tous lui sourirent avec gentillesse, excepté Ron qui boudait, jusqu'au moment où Harry lui mit un coup de coude, Hermione lui écrasa le pied et Ginny lui enfonça un doigt dans le flanc simultanément. Il poussa un cri de douleur puis fit immédiatement un énorme sourire à Pansy. Le reste des Gryffondors assis à la table ricanèrent doucement devant l'air vexé qu'il prit en jetant un regard noir à ses amis et sa sœur.

Harry leva les yeux vers la tables des professeur. Severus et Sirius y étaient installés, le premier avec un air aussi renfrogné qu'à son habitude et le second donnant à manger au bébé. Teddy battit des bras lorsque Sirius chantonna doucement quelque chose que les élèves n'entendirent... contrairement à Severus, au vu de son air désespéré. Il lança un regard à Harry, et soudain, il se mit à sourire machiavéliquement. Le jeune homme se crispa. Un sourire sur le visage de Rogue n'annonçait jamais rien de bon... Ce dernier se pencha vers Sirius et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le parrain d'Harry le regarda, lui fit un énorme sourire puis se leva, attrapa le bébé d'une main et agita sa baguette de l'autre. Un sac se mit à léviter derrière lui, ainsi qu'un couffin. L'adolescent commença à s'inquiéter au moment où Sirius se dirigea vers lui avec un air profondément joyeux. Un Sirius joyeux n'annonçait rien de bon non plus...

**- Harry ! Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ?**

**- Euh... oui ?**

**- Ça te dirait de garder Teddy aujourd'hui** ?

Les filles pouffèrent devant l'air interloqué d'Harry. L'adulte posa le bébé dans ses bras et s'exclama :

**- Merci beaucoup !**

**- Mais... J'ai cours avec...** voulut protester son filleul.

**- Je sais, elle est d'accord !** le coupa Sirius.

**- Mais j'ai pas dit...**

Sirius fila vers la table des professeurs, agrippa la main de Severus et ils disparurent.

**- Mais... On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard**, balbutia Hermione, choquée.

**- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore a donné des autorisations spéciales a certaines personnes...** expliqua Harry. **Sirius m'en a parlé la semaine dernière !**

Il soupira en regardant son filleul.

**- Que vais-je faire de toi ?**

**- Il est trop mignon !** entendit-il derrière lui.

Padma et Parvati Patil s'extasiaient devant l'enfant qui babillait dans les bras de son jeune parrain. Comme à peu près toutes les Gryffondors présentes à la table. Ron pouffa devant la tête désespérée de son ami... qui eut l'air encore plus déprimé en remarquant qu'à présent c'était toutes les filles de la Salle qui gloussaient et tendaient le cou pour les apercevoir. Le brun commençait à stresser devant les regards énamourés des adolescentes. Il chercha avec espoir un soutien... et tomba sur les yeux amusés de Draco. Ce dernier avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, de même que Blaise et Théodore. Il prit sa baguette, traça dans les airs une horloge argentée puis se leva de table. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la table des professeurs. McGonnagall était partie. Il marmonna un juron à voix basse. Comment allait-il sortir avec tout se monde qui se pressait autour de lui... Hermione sourit et sortit de sa poche un petit sac à perles d'un nacré délavé par le temps qu'il connaissait bien. Elle plongea la main dedans et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité. Harry la remercia d'un sourire et souffla :

**- Aidez-moi, pitié !**

**- Oh ! Ne serait-ce pas le professeur Rogue en train d'embrasser le professeur Black là-bas ?** s'écria Luna.

* * *

Sirius *air blasé* : **Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Vous avez décidé de nous pourrir la vie ou quoi ?**

Agalys :** Bah... euh... non ? ._.**

Severus : **C'est ça oui ! Pourquoi toujours nous ?**

Erwaël : **Pas toujours... Après, on vous laisse tranquille, promis !**

Harry *pouffant*

Draco *regard sceptique*

Erwaël :** Et puis...** *une sorte de harpie en furie se jette sur elle et la secoue comme un prunier*

Pansy : **LUNA LOVEGOOD ? LOVEGOOD ? LOUFOCA ?!**

Agalys : **Oui, en effet, ça fait déjà trois fois que tu le répète.**

Pansy *hébétée, lâchant Erwaël* : **Mais... mais... mais...**

Agalys :** Peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ETRE qu'on vous séparera...** *se tourne vers le lecteur, à voix basse*** Mais pas si on a des reviews... ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Animagus

Coucou ! Désolée du léger retard, j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordi ;) Bon, alors merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, vous êtes des amours ! Ah, et désolée de vous décevoir : ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Harry va jouer à la nounou... Plus tard, promis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et le Sauveur en profita pour s'envelopper sous la cape avec le bébé, non sans avoir jeté un regard ébahi à Luna. N'aurait-elle pas pu trouver mieux ? Si cela venait aux oreilles de Sev' et son parrain, il risquait gros. _Très gros_... Il se faufila entre les adolescents déçus de ne pas avoir vu les deux hommes (cela aurait constitué un ragot formidable!) et s'arrêta dans le couloir, où il fut vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione, morts de rire et portant les affaires de Teddy. Il retira sa cape précautionneusement, pour ne pas faire mal à Teddy.

**- Cette Luna... Sirius et Rogue... Hahaha, j'imagine trop leur tête si ils avaient vraiment été là !** rigola Ron.

**- Oui... N'empêche, si ils le savent je suis mort !** Grommela son ami.

**- Harry ! Tu pourrais te montrer plus reconnaissant, elle t'a tiré d'affaire**, le sermonna Hermione.

**- Tu as raison..**. se repris le brun, gêné.

Le Trio d'Or se dirigea vers la salle que la directrice de Poudlard leur avait communiqué. Le jeune fille demanda à Harry si elle pouvait prendre Teddy. Il accepta et déposa son filleul dans les bras de son amie. Il avait une entière confiance en elle pour s'occuper de l'enfant, et lui fit comprendre par un baiser sur la tempe qui la fit sourire. Ils continuèrent à marcher, alors qu'Harry sortait la Carte du Maraudeur.

**- J'ai un doute sur la salle**, se justifia-t-il devant le regard étonné de Ron.

**- Ok mec, de toute façon moi j'ai pas écouté ce qu'elle a dit...**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, mais ne dit rien : elle non plus ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit que McGonnagall leur avait indiqué. Le brun tapota la carte de sa baguette en murmurant :

**- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

La carte du château de Poudlard apparu. Harry chercha des yeux le petit groupe de Serpentard qu'ils devaient rejoindre. Leurs noms étaient marqués à côté d'une salle du premier étage, en compagnie de celui de Goyle. Ses amis ne remarquèrent pas le frisson d'Harry et le léger agrandissement de ses pupilles. Il souffla :

**- Ça y est, je sais où est la salle !**

**- Super !** se réjouit Hermione.

Les trois amis bifurquèrent et montèrent un escalier, sous la direction d'Harry qui avait rangé la carte après avoir mémorisé le trajet. Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, l'air doux et souriant, alors qu'intérieurement il paniquait. Il ne voulait pas le voir, non, pas maintenant, pas après... Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches, et il frotta machinalement son abdomen qu'il savait encore plein de bleus, particulièrement ses flancs où on pouvait voir des traces de doigts violacées. Il retint une grimace de douleur en voyant qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe. Malefoy était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et parlait avec Goyle.

**- Draco, il faudrait que je te le présente...**

**- Écoute Goyle, je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer ce...**

**- Jugson. James Jugson.**

**- Oui, c'est ça. Eh bien, je n'en ai strictement rien à fiche de lui ok ?**

Draco jeta un regard agacé à son ancien ami. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne parlait plus trop avec Goyle. Ce dernier avait commencé à traîner avec un sixième année venu de Durmstrang, nommé Jugson. Il voulait à tout prix rencontrer Draco Malefoy. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Jugson avait entendu parler de l'engouement de la famille Malefoy pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et souhaitait prendre contact avec lui pour parler d'un projet, concernant un « vengeance ». Seulement, il n'avait pas compris que Draco n'était nullement intéressé par une vengeance, étant donné qu'il avait participé à la chute de Voldemort. Et puis, ce type ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Il avait ce regard... Il frissonna. Un regard qui lui rappelait bien trop celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres par moments.

Goyle se redressa en voyant les trois Gryffondors arriver. Il leur lança un sourire en plantant ses yeux dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face et termina :

**- Comme tu veux Malefoy. Nott, Zabini...**

Il passa entre le Trio d'Or pour partir et glissa à Harry, tellement bas que personne ne l'entendit à part le concerné :

**- Potter...**

Harry frissonna légèrement et demanda à Hermione de lui repasser Teddy. Étrangement, il se sentit mieux à peine sentit-il le poids – maintenant presque familier – du petit être qui gazouillait en le regardant de ses grands yeux bruns. Les cheveux de son filleul devinrent bleus, ce qu'Harry associa à du contentement. Il sourit doucement.

**- Tu tombe dans le sentimentalisme Potter ?** se moqua Malefoy.

**- Oh ferme-la**, soupira Harry en le fusillant du regard.

**- Jeunes gens ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler**, les coupa une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

La Directrice de Poudlard les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Elle ouvrit la porte et les six adolescent entrèrent dans la salle, Teddy dans les bras d'Harry. Ron portait le couffin et les affaires du bébé. McGonnagall sourit en voyant le regard aimant du jeune brun sur son filleul. Ron posa les affaires sur le bureau et Harry installa son précieux fardeau dans le berceau. Teddy babillait gaiement lorsque la voix de Malefoy fit sursauter son parrain.

**- Il est mignon.**

**- Je rêve Malefoy où tu viens de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que toi _mignon_ **? ironisa Harry.

**- C'est différent. Teddy est mon cousin. Et un Malefoy n'est PAS _mignon_.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je rêve ou tu ne connais même pas ton propre arbre généalogique, Potter ?... Oui, Teddy et moi sommes de proches cousins, sa grand-mère et ma mère sont sœurs**, expliqua Draco, l'air blasé.

**- Je ne le savais pas...**

**- Pas étonnant venant de toi Potty !**

**- Allons messieurs, mettez vous en place s'il vous plaît**, les interrompit la directrice.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry fit une dernière caresse sur la tête de Teddy puis il se retournèrent. La salle était spacieuse et pas meublée, pour laisser la liberté de mouvement aux Animagus. Le plafond présentait le même ciel que la Grande Salle. Les chaises et les tables étaient absentes, excepté le bureau de McGonnagall.

Harry se concentra. Il était déjà parvenu à devenir Animagus, une fois, comme Hermione. Ron, lui, avait échoué et espérait y parvenir maintenant. L'entraînement d'Animagus était épuisant mentalement et très long. Les trois adolescents s'entraînaient tous les jours dans leur dortoir - et ils supposaient avec raison que les Serpentards faisaient de même. Les cours avec McGonnagall leur permettaient d'avancer plus vite que les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient fait.

Il canalisa ses pensées sur sa forme animale, sur les sensations qu'il avait ressenti la fois précédente, son désir d'être...

Soudain, il sentit son corps changer, et en quelques secondes, son odorat, son ouïe furent plus affinés. Il avait à présent quatre pattes et une queue qui remuait joyeusement. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant la salle avec ses capacités visuelles acérées.

Le loup noir aux yeux verts tourna sa tête vers la professeur de métamorphose.

**- Félicitations Potter.**

Ce dernier s'assit, agita une oreille et lui fit un sourire de loup. Minerva sourit à son tour puis regarda ses autres élèves. Une lueur de fierté naquit dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Hermione. Ou plutôt, lorsqu'elle vit le bel ocelot aux jolis yeux noisettes qui avait prit la place d'Hermione et qui reniflait l'air autour d'elle.

**- Granger... Bravo ! Et vous Weasley ! Je suis extrêmement fière de vous trois !**

En effet, Ron s'était métamorphosé en un niffleur d'un beau brun foncé. Il regarda ses amis de ses yeux bleus . Harry se leva et mordilla doucement son ami qui s'agita, agacé. Il lança un léger coup de tête à Harry qui s'éloigna en gémissant. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Ron et... Rentra de plein fouet dans un corps blanc et chaud qui rugit. Il fit un bond en arrière, regardant sans comprendre le puissant loup aux yeux gris de colère.

**- Malefoy ! Bravo à vous et à vos camarades.**

En effet, elle avait facilement reconnu Draco dans ce loup majestueux. Plus loin, Blaise était un faucon brun qui étirait ses ailes en s'élevant doucement. Il se posa sur le dos de Théo. La professeur écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ce dernier était à présent un superbe lynx couleur sable tacheté roux, plus grand qu'Hermione de plusieurs bons centimètres, et aux yeux d'un brun profond, puis un éclair amusé passa dans ses yeux. Il était évident que des Serpentards, des Sangs Purs en prime, aient une forme Animagus noble ! Enfin bon, elle aurait bien aimé voir Malefoy en chaton blanc, ça lui aurait donné quelques bons fous rires... Bref, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle était professeur et Gryffondor après tout ! Mais, elle avait quand même un léger côté Serpentard – à force de fréquenter Severus...

Le loup noir lança un regard amusé à Draco, puis lui envoya un coup de tête. L'autre se drapa dans sa dignité en se relevant pour rejoindre ses amis... McGonnagall fronça les sourcils. C'était très étonnant que les deux jeunes hommes aient le même Animagus (excepté la couleur du poil et des yeux). D'ailleurs, Hermione et Théo étaient tous deux des félins... Devait-elle y voir un signe ? Elle pensa qu'elle se faisait sûrement des idées.

De son côté, Draco regardait Harry d'un air blasé. Le Gryffondor le titillait sans cesse, feignant de le mordre dans un simulacre de combat. Agacé, il gronda avant de claquer des mâchoires tout près d'une oreille du Survivant. Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner, l'air déçu. Draco regarda alors Blaise. Il volait maladroitement dans la salle, se faisant peu à peu à ses nouveaux membres. Il soupira. Son ami n'avait, pour l'instant, aucune grâce. Il s'approcha de lui, et grogna. Le faucon manqua de se prendre le mur mais finit par se poser en catastrophe devant le lynx qui plissa les yeux, amusé.

**_- Mais comment on fait pour communiquer ?_** pensa Draco.

A ce moment, leur professeur annonça :

**- Pour parler ensemble, je vais devoir vous laisser aux mains du professeur Rogue.**

**_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_ **pensa Harry.

**- Vous allez devoir devenir Legilimens**, répondit McGo.

Elle l'était déjà et pouvait entendre les pensées agacées de ses élèves, ou ennuyées dans le cas d'Harry. Il se souvenait de ses leçons d'Occlumencie et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**- La Legilimencie est un art différent de l'Occlumencie. On peut être un excellent Occlumens mais un très mauvais Legilimens, ou le contraire. En effet, certaines personnes sont plus douées pour cacher leurs pensées que pour les montrer. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que vous êtes un bon Occlumens Malefoy ?**

**_- Oui_**, répondit ce dernier.

Rogue lui avait en effet donné des cours sur l'ordre de son père. Pour qu'il soit un meilleur agent de Voldemort en apparence, mais aussi pour pouvoir communiquer lors de ses missions.

**- Parfait, ainsi vous pourrez aider vos camarades.**

Draco se retint de penser qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aider les autres – surtout les Gryffis. Ce n'était parce qu'ils se rencontraient qu'il allait leur tendre la main et leur faire des sourires jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire !

Ok. Il venait de le penser.

McGonnagall sourit, amusée par l'air boudeur de Draco qui venait de saisir qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendu. Le Serpentard grogna et se leva avant de s'étirer paresseusement, heureux de sentir ses muscles rouler. Il se redressa et donna un coup de museau au lynx à ses côté. Se dernier se mit à ronronner en frottant sa tête dans son cou avant de se stopper brutalement, l'air aussi surpris qu'un lynx pouvait l'être. Le loup gris stoppa et le fixa d'un air soupçonneux avant de décider de faire comme si rien en s'était passé et de mettre le museau hors de la salle afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis il sortit.

**- _Et on va où, comme ça ?_** Demanda Ron, intrigué.

**- Il vaut mieux que vous sortiez, histoire de vous faire a votre nouvelle forme... allez donc en forêt, pour vous ... dégourdir les pattes**, lâcha McGonnagall d'un air amusé.

**- Une dernière chose, jeune gens !**

McGonagall les fixa un instant avec un air sévère, qui laissa place à un demi-sourire.

**- J'aimerais éviter que des rumeurs selon lesquelles des animaux étranges roderaient dans notre forêt interdite se propagent...**

Elle leur adressa un bref clin d'œil avant de leur indiquer un passage secret menant directement au parc.

* * *

Severus : **Non mais vraiment...**

Luna : **Oh ! Professeur Rogue ! **

Severus *pâlissant* : **Miss Lovegood...**

Erwaël *pouffant* : **Luna ! Alors, avec Pansy ?**

Severus *frémissant* : **Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça...**

Luna : **J'adore la manière qu'elle a de mettre sa main...**

Severus : **STOP !**

Agalys : **S i vous voulez qu'elle raconte... Reviews !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sortie Nocturne

Coucou ! Ne nous en voulez pour ce chapitre un peu court ;) Merci pour vos reviews ! On vous aime vous savez :D

Rendez-vous plus bas !

* * *

Les jeunes Animagus se faufilèrent subrepticement dans les couloirs et atteignirent l'emplacement du passage secret. Ils se trouvaient devant une statue en bronze d'un farfadet rependant des gallions d'or autour de lui. Le farfadet les regarda en souriant et entonna une chanson, heureux d'avoir des visiteurs, fussent-ils d'étranges animaux. L'aile n'était pas très fréquentée en générale, puisqu'elle se trouvait au premier étage, a l'opposé des salles de divination et d'astronomie, et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le sol. Draco se mit a renifler le socle du piédestal,éternua, se frotta la truffe de sa patte et finit par en frotter une partie à l'aide de son autre patte. Théo laissa échapper un glapissement joyeux et se mit à trépigner, mais se calma très vite en apercevant le regard noir du grand loup blanc planer sur sa personne.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers le Trio d'Or , la patte en l'air, puis la laissa retomber sur un trèfle à 4 feuilles gravé dans le sol, provoquant un couinement de la part du farfadet, mécontent qu'on adresse plus d'attention a une ridicule gravure qu'a sa danse et a ses chants. Les élèves l'ignorèrent superbement et le petit lutin décida d'aller bouder, non sans leur avoir balancé quelques pièces sur la tête, énervant Ron a qui le nez commençait sérieusement a démanger, avec toute ces pièces partout. Les dalles dans le sol s'abaissèrent les unes après les autres, dévoilant un escalier.

Harry ne connaissait pas ce passage secret et était presque certain qu'il ne figurait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur. C'est donc suspicieux qu'il s'avança pour descendre le premier par le passage secret, mais Malefoy grogna sur son passage. Harry s'arrêta, la patte levée et considéra le loup blanc qui le jaugeait avec un rictus antipathique. Le loup blanc et le noir s'affrontèrent du regard, obéissant à un instinct primaire qui réclamait un loup alpha pour diriger la meute. Hermione et Ron se placèrent aux cotés d'Harry et l'ocelot feula tandis que les oreilles du Nifleur se plaquaient sur son crane, a la manière d'un chat. Surpris, Draco recula d'un pas et afficha un air surpris et apeuré, cherchant du regard un soutien. Mais Blaise et Théo n'étaient pas franchement intéressés par leur dispute et soutinrent bravement le regard de Draco. Ce dernier abandonna le commandement de la troupe et laissa Harry entrer dans le passage avec un grognement désabusé qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il faisait quand il était contrarié sous sa forme humaine.

Les 6 traversèrent le passage et débouchèrent au pied d'un des murs du château. Un peu plus loin, de la fumée sortait de la cheminée d'Hagrid. Dès qu'ils sortirent du tunnel, Harry huma l'air frais de Septembre et jappa allègrement. Ses nouveaux sens faisaient qu'il percevait son environnement différemment. Tout lui paraissait plus vif, plus net. Son odorat était maintenant aussi développé que sa vue, ce qui le troubla, vu qu'il n'était pas habitué à « voir » avec son nez.

Harry sursauta quand il vit que le loup blanc s'était glissé à ses côtés, mais le Serpentard ne le vit pas. Il contemplait le paysage, les yeux écarquillés, émerveillé de la liberté qui s'offrait à lui. Plus besoin de faire semblant, plus besoin d'avoir peur, plus besoin de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire, plus besoin de se cacher...

Malefoy s'élança et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, profitant de la vitesse qui le grisait. Les autres contemplèrent avec ahurissement le spectacle qu'offrait Draco Malefoy : un énorme loup blanc se roulant dans l'herbe comme un jeune louveteau, et qui faisait le fou, a suivre des papillons et des oiseaux. Blaise, Théo et Ron étaient estomaqués. Harry eut une sorte de rire et s'élança après Malefoy, tandis qu' Hermione, trop choquée pour agir restait sur le haut du tertre.

L'ocelot leva les yeux au ciel pendant que les autres ricanaient devant cette scène. Puis les 4 autres entreprirent de descendre pour les rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, les deux loups avait cessé de jouer et Harry enjoignait d'un coup de tête à Malefoy de le suivre. Intrigué, le loup blanc lui emboîta le pas et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Harry était dérouté. Pendant un moment, Malefoy et lui n'avaient plus été ennemis. Ils avaient pu jouer ensemble, comme des louveteau l'aurait fait. Le fait qu'il ait une forme d'Animagus semblable semblait les rapprocher, et mettre en avant des points communs qu'ils n'auraient pas soupçonné en temps normal... Et là, Harry aurait bien donné sa baguette pour connaître les pensées actuelle du Serpentard.

Les deux loups traversaient les bois, alternant les zones clairsemées des zones très boisées mais d'un commun accord évitaient l'ancien territoire d'Aragog qui était devenu celui de sa ...horde, meute, famille ? Les loups progressaient en silence, redécouvrant la Forêt Interdite et découvrant même des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas pu voir sous forme humaine.

Voyant que les loups partaient de leur côté, les autres se séparèrent aussi. Blaise s'envola, désireux de découvrir les sensations du vol dans un aussi grand espace Ron, dont le nez très sensible avait détecté quelque chose, décida de partir déterrer quelques Gallions tombés des poches d'étourdis de passage ne restait que Théo et Hermione. Les deux Animagus avait tout deux choisi une forme de félin et de ce fait, finirent par partir en exploration ensemble.

Le loup blanc, voyant que tout restait calme, finit par se détendre et pencha la tête de côté, interrogeant le loup noir du regard sur les évènements qui avaient eu lieu ici.

Harry se contenta de pousser un jappement sourd et alla flairer l'eau...

Plus tard, les deux loups progressèrent silencieusement, côte à côte, en direction du château. Arrivés a l'orée, le noir poussa un jappement en direction du blanc et partit vers la tour des Gryffondors tandis que le blanc l'ignora et partit vers le passage secret situé coté Serpentard.

Harry se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la Grosse Dame et se cacha derrière une gargouille pour reprendre forme. Il constata avec soulagement que ses vêtements s'étaient bien rematérialisée, tout comme ses lunettes.

« **- Or et Rubis !** »

Le jeune homme franchit le seuil et alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui s'étaient interrompus a son arrivée. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et poussa un grognement quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur un livre.

«** - Alors ?** lança Hermione d'une petite voix tandis qu'il posait le _Manuel des enchantements et sortilèges, Niv 1_ sur la table basse.

Harry remarqua alors qu'elle et Ron le regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et de curiosité.

**- Alors quoi, Hermione ?**

**- Et bien... tu est parti seul avec Malfoy.**

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**- Nous sommes tous partis de notre coté par petit groupe, non ?**

**- Euh, oui mais... mais...**

Hermione rougit tandis que Ron se racla la gorge et lui porta secours.

**- Ouais, sauf que nous, on est pas partis avec un type qui veut notre peau pour l'offrir en tapisserie à son maître...**

**- Et alors ? Je vois pas ou est le problème. Je vais bien, il ne m'as amis fait, on a fait le tour de la forêt, comme vous tous. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'a vous, mais on doit coopérer avec eux maintenant, vous avez entendu McGonagall comme moi. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, je vais me coucher.** »

Harry regagna le dortoir passablement irrité par la conduite de ses amis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans la salle commune et semblaient se concerter a voix basse. Harry soupira en entendant son nom dans la conversation et posa un sort d'isolation sonore sur son lit. Le silence revenu, le brun s'allongea et fixa les rideaux, repassant en mémoire chaque détail de la journée. La vie à Poudlard risquait de changer, dorénavant.

Harry s'endormit, sans savoir que quelques étages plus bas, un blond avait la même pensée, dans son lit tendu de vert et argent.

* * *

Harry *air blasé* : **Je suis pas si bouché que ça...**

Draco *regard narquois* : **Si !**

Agalys *rigolant* : **Tu vas t'arranger, promis... (ou pas)**

Harry : **Pfff...**

Erwaël : **Vous êtes deux idiots.**

Draco et Harry *regard meurtrier* : **Ta gueule !**

Erwaël : **Mais...**

Draco et Harry *se jettent sur elle pour la baillonner*

Agalys *murmurant* :** Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise soupira d'un air blasé. Son meilleur ami était vraiment chiant devant les autres. Il ne se laissait aller que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ou à la limite avec Pansy, et plus récemment avec les Gryffondors. Le Prince des Glaces, tel qu'ils l'avaient surnommé, souffrait d'une peur qu'il cachait derrière des sourires sarcastiques et des paroles moqueuses, et que seuls les membres du Trio d'Argent connaissaient. Il avait tout simplement peur de s'ouvrir aux autres. Étrange, improbable, mais pourtant bien présente, elle pourrissait littéralement la vie de Draco. Le Serpentard ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte de cela. C'était ses amis qui le déduisaient de son comportement : il repoussait systématiquement les inconnus, et encore plus lorsqu'ils s'ouvraient à lui et s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse de même. Une personne qu'il pouvait apprécier était associée à un danger pour lui. Parfois, Blaise se demandait à quel moment son meilleur ami avait développé cette tendance.

- M. Zabini ! Avec M. Corner. Et vous M. Malefoy, avec Mlle Spit.

Alors que tous se plaçaient, et que Draco commençait déjà à se moquer de la pauvre Elen Spit, Blaise lui jeta un regard doux. Le blond se stoppa immédiatement et leva un sourcil tout à fait aristocrate, avant d'avoir un rictus amusé à l'égard de son ami, qui sourit.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons ramasser des Branchiflores. Le professeur Rogue en a besoin pour une potion qu'il voudrait vous faire réaliser. Bien, alors tout d'abord...

Blaise cessa d'écouter. Corner semblait prêter attention à ce que disait le professeur Chourave, il lui expliquerais plus tard. Il se replongea dans son enfance, passée à jouer dans l'immense jardin d'un petit blond aux yeux rieurs. À cette époque, Draco était encore un enfant souriant et ouvert... C'était un peu avant son entrée à Poudlard qu'il avait commencé à changer. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait jamais su. Aujourd'hui, il se disait parfois qu'il devrait remercier Potter. En effet, Draco, lorsqu'il se disputait avec le jeune Gryffondor, prenait des expressions qu'il n'avait avec un autre et abandonnait, pour un instant, son masque d'impassibilité. Quel paradoxe... La personne que son ami avait détesté durant des années était finalement celui, à part Théo et lui, qui parvenait à obtenir le plus d'expressions de lui. Bon, bien entendu, il avait toujours su qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy avaient un lien spécial. Il avait même été un peu jaloux, à l'époque où il avait cru avoir des sentiments pour le préfet. Bien sûr, il avait rapidement compris qu'il préférait garder l'amitié de Draco. Et à présent, même s'il était très proche du fils Malefoy, son cœur penchait vers une autre personne. Un certain roux au sourire naïf et aux yeux d'un bleu désarmant...

- Zabini ! Maintenant, il faudrait que tu coupes la racine en mettant tes mains dans l'eau...

Plus loin dans le château, Harry s'endormait à moitié sur sa feuille. Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le réveiller et il retint un hurlement de douleur.

- Hermione...

- Ron, Harry, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

- Mais... tu prends des notes ! chuchota Ron.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ben, c'est pas la peine qu'on en prenne nous aussi, puisqu'on va copier les tiennes...

- Tu es désespérant, soupira la brune.

Harry retomba dans une rêverie éveillée devant les chuchotement de ses amis. Depuis quelques temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le regard insistant du blond sur lui. Cela le dérangeait, comme si son ennemi savait quelque chose sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne souhaitait évidemment pas que Malefoy le découvre, mais parfois il se disait que ça serait mieux si au moins une personne était au courant. De préférence, pas Malefoy. Il avait donc hâte de se retrouver à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir là. Le prochain match contre les Serpentard était ce week-end, et ce serait le premier de la saison. Il se demandait ce que le blond avait préparé comme stratégie. En effet, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le jeune homme avait quitté l'équipe durant la cinquième année, et il ne savait pas s'il avait pu s'entraîner durant ces années passées loin du jeu. Harry sourit. En cela, il avait l'avantage. Il montait sur un balai régulièrement, même durant l'année passée à chercher les Horcruxes, il avait une équipe soudée qu'il connaissait et avait lui-même formée un an et demi auparavant. Un excellent gardien, une très bonne poursuiveuse en particulier. Les autres membres de son équipe étaient très bons, et il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était lui-même un bon attrapeur. Il grimaça mentalement. Un bon attrapeur qui manquait de sommeil, était complètement amaigri par le sort de Glamour qu'il maintenait constamment et qui lui prenait toute son énergie, et qui souffrait de courbatures monstrueuses au niveau du dos, mais aussi des abdos. Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle de son corps qui n'était pas douloureuse.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de cours pour aller manger, il sentit soudain quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. Il se figea, y plongea la main et en sortit une simple plume.

- J'ai un truc à faire, je vous rejoins ! S'écria-t-il envers ses deux amis avant de filer aux toilettes.

Il s'y enferma et posa d'une main tremblante la plume sur une feuille. Immédiatement, elle se mit à écrire « Vendredi soir, 22h. Ne sois pas en retard... » Harry devint livide. Il n'avait pas le choix. « Pense à ce que nous ferons à ta Sang de Bourbe si tu ne viens pas. » Non, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait un instant espéré qu'_ils_ne l'appellerait pas, pas avant le match de Samedi. Il ne pourrait jamais être en forme après pareille nuit. Il s'adossa a la cloison et se prit la tête entre les mains, puis décida soudain de demander de l'aide.

- Kreattur !

Un crac sonore, puis l'elfe de maison apparut, souriant à son maître.

- Oui Maître Potter ?

- Je voudrais que tu vole de la potion sans rêve à l'infirmerie, s'il te plaît.

- Le maître ne va pas bien ? S'inquiéta Kreattur.

Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Harry, Ron et Hermione depuis que ces derniers s'étaient installés au Square Grimmauld pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes, puis cet été avec Severus.

- Si, ne t'en fait pas. Et surtout, n'en parle à personne, même si on te l'ordonne, même si c'est Ron ou Hermione, ne l'écris pas, et empêche quiconque de le savoir par Legilimencie.

- D'accord, maître.

- Ah, et apporte-moi le ce soir, quand je t'appellerais.

L'elfe s'inclina puis disparut. Harry soupira et sortit des toilettes, pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, entre Neville et Ron, Hermione et Ginny face à eux. La rousse lui demanda, l'air inquiet :

- Harry ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien ! Juste un peu trop de boulot.

- Si tu le dis...

La sœur de Ron ne semblait pas très convaincue. Il se baffa mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de les alerter ! Il sourit et remplit son assiette comme à son habitude, se forçant à manger. Le Glamour lui grignotait ses forces, il devait les reconstituer, même s'il avait envie de vomir à chaque bouchée, en se rappelant de la chose qui serait dans sa bouche vendredi... Il se sentit soudain sale et but un verre, cherchant à cacher son léger tremblement sous un rire face à une blague de Ron. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient contrôlés, soigneusement étudiés pour cacher sa faiblesse.

- Harry ! Dépêche-toi !

Les trois amis couraient vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Ron et Hermione tiraient le troisième membre du Trio par la main, riant aux éclats.

- Ouf ! On est juste à l'heure !

Hagrid venait en effet de leur lancer un bonjour réjoui.

- Alors, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à élever des...

Les Gryffondors échangèrent des regards anxieux.

- Bébés Croups !

Hagrid, avec un sourire rayonnant, sortit de derrière son dos un panier contenant une tripotée de chiots semblables à des terriers avec une queues fourchue.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs filles.

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, il va falloir les nourrir, les laver, les protéger... Bref, ce sera votre devoir du trimestre ! Et pour ceux qui se seraient vraiment attachés à un d'entre eux, vous aurez le droit de le garder à la fin de l'année.

Harry sourit. Le demi-géant paraissait avoir enfin comprit qu'il devait donner des devoirs simples à ses élèves...

- Bien entendu, nous n'allons pas faire que ça. Les cours de groupe seront consacré à d'autres activités... Plus intéressantes, dirais-je.

Le brun en perdit son sourire. Loupé. Qu'est ce qu'Hagrid allait-il imaginer ? Le calamar géant ? Ou pire... un Éruptif ? Une chimère ? Hermione et Ron lui jetèrent des regards inquiets, semblants suivre ses pensées.

- En attendant, je vous présente vos Croups ! Allez, il faut en choisir un. Mettez vous par groupe des deux ou trois.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le panier, et le brun s'accroupit pour récupérer un chiot qui s'en était échappé. Il le souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres devant la petite bouille toute mignonne de l'animal, qui laissa échapper un gémissement en remuant sa petite queue fourchue. Harry tourna son regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis, se leva et posa le Croup contre son torse.

- Celui-ci ?

- Si tu veux Harry !

Les deux Gryffondors s'approchèrent de lui, l'entourant, le couvant des yeux. Ils observaient leur ami chatouiller le Croup sur le museau. Hermione prit la parole :

- Comment on va l'appeler ?

- ... Aucune idée, s'esclaffa Ron.

- On va devoir y réfléchir, mais pour l'instant, appelons-le Bébé !

Le chiot leva la tête en poussant un léger aboiement, provoquant les rires amusés des trois amis, qui regardèrent les autres groupes. Neville, Seamus et Dean câlinaient leur Croup, qu'ils venaient de nommer Blondin, rapport à sa couleur plus rousse que brune. Harry sourit devant leurs figures réjouies et la supplication de Seamus :

- Deeaan ! Peut-on le garder ?

Le petit blond avait un air trop mignon, des yeux de biche larmoyants, ou de chiots mal aimé, au choix. Harry retint un rire en pensant au Chat Potté d'un dessin animé Moldu.

- Écoute Bébé...

- S'il te plaît...

Dean ne put tenir devant la moue boudeuse de son petit-ami. Il accepta avec un soupir, provoquant les hurlements enthousiastes de l'irlandais qui lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant pour le remercier. Le Trio d'Or se regarda avant d'exploser de rire. Neville était resté sans voix devant l'exubérance de Seamus, et le voir ainsi, tout rougissant et planté devant le couple en train de rouler au sol en s'embrassant joyeusement sous les rires de la classe, était un spectacle particulièrement drôle. Harry se demanda un instant si Malefoy riait comme ça, parfois, avant de décider que c'était impossible. Un Malefoy ne riait pas. De plus, un Malefoy ne devait pas montrer d'émotions. D'ailleurs, ça devait être difficile d'être un Malefoy. Il n'aurait pas aimé être un Malefoy. Vraiment pas.

Harry secoua la tête. Malefoy, Malefoy... Il ne pensait qu'à ça ces derniers temps ! Ridicule. Il avait pourtant bien d'autres choses à faire. Par exemple...

- Dean et Seamus ! Ce n'est décidément pas le moment de faire ça ! rugit Hagrid.

Les deux amoureux se redressèrent, rouges et gênés. Ils se tenaient malgré tout par la main, ou plutôt par deux doigts, et Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur devant le regard aimant que Dean lança à Seamus. Ce dernier, les joues roses, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et un sourire radieux, était terriblement désirable, il devait le reconnaître. Mais... Il ne pouvait pas. Pas après...

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- Le cours est bientôt fini. Tu nous aide à nourrir Bébé ?

Le brun se dirigea vers la cabane, où il prit un biberon énorme, rempli de lait, et revint vers ses amis. Hermione donna la tétine au Croup, qui but à grandes lampées le précieux liquide. Harry se sentait trop grand, trop fort, pour ce petit être qu'il avait peur de blesser.

- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me lirez le chapitre sur les Croups, et vous viendrez chaque jour pour donner à manger à vos protégés ! annonça le demi-géant.

Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent avec plaisir avant de filer.

- Vous trois ! Venez prendre un thé !

Le Trio entra dans la cabane en bois, plaisantant gaiement avec Hagrid.

* * *

Voilà, ça faisait un petit moment qu'on avait plus posté ici, mais ce chapitre etait deja en ligne sur notre blog depuis longtemps, alors tata Agalys profite du week end pour se remettre a jour ;) D'autres chapitres sont a venir, et qui sait, peut etre une traduction en anglais...

Hey, people! Gi'mme some reviews! ;)

Croup's - agalys-erawel . skyrock 3137635232-Mini-Bestiaire-Les-Croups . html


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sortit prudemment de la salle de classe vide après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Les genoux tremblants, il s'appuya contre le chambranle et ajusta précipitamment sa cape afin que personne ne remarque sa chemise déchirée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule dans un coin, caché de tous et pleurer. Il devait être couvert d'ecchymoses et ne pourrait certainement pas faire durer son sort de Glamour 2 mois de plus a cause des nuits qu'il passait sans dormir, tourmenté par le souvenir des monstres qui le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves... Harry frissonna et poussa un grognement étouffé quand il se redressa trop brusquement dans le but attraper la Carte du Maraudeur qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota le rouge et or.

Il laissa échapper un juron quand il repéra McGonnagall qui se dirigeait vers lui par l'aile Ouest et qui remarquerait inévitablement sa tenue ; ce qu'il tenait absolument a éviter ; et Ron et Hermione, sûrement a sa recherche, qui arrivaient par l'aile Est. Le brun cherchait précipitamment un échappatoire a la catastrophe qu'il sentait imminente quand il avisa l'emplacement d'un passage secret caché par une gargouille et menant au Parc.

Draco Malfoy, assis en cours de Sortilèges pour sa 5ème heure de cours de la journée, se prit la tête entre les main avec un gémissement étouffé. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut quelques heures auparavant, émergeant d'un cauchemar particulièrement troublant ou toutes ses connaissances semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous, avait mis quelques minutes à reprendre son calme dans le silence du dortoir puis avait réalisé qu'il était vraiment trop tôt pour se lever sans attirer l'attention de ses amis. Il avait taché de se rendormir et s'était re-réveillé en retard cette fois, n'avait pas trouvé la moitié de ses manuels et pour finir avait avalé de travers son jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner alors que Théo avait décidé de lui faire une blague en surgissant dans son dos en plein milieu de la Grande Salle tout en demandant d'une voix allègrement sonore :

- Alors mon p'tit Loup! Bien dormi?!

Il s'était étouffé, avait craché un peu partout dans une attitude très peu Malfoyenne avant de se casser la figure du banc, tandis que l'imbé- Théo souriait toujours joyeusement. D'où le mal de tête lancinant qui le torturait depuis.

- Draco?  
Pansy s'était penchée sur lui, inquiète.

Je vais bien, lui assura le jeune blond en se redressant. J'ai juste... mal a la tête.

- Tu as mal dormi?

Draco grimaça.

- C'est cet imbécile de crétin de Théo... et ses blagues idiotes...

Pansy esquissa un sourire en coin et vérifia d'un coup d'œil la position du professeur Flitwick avant de se pencher a l'oreille de Draco.

- Je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour qu'il y ait... un accident ?

- Mmmh... si tu pouvais t'arranger pour que je puisse m'éclipser sans que lui et Blaise me suivent à l'interclasse, je t'en serais autrement reconnaissant...

Draco sourit a son tour et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, une mine conspiratrice sur le visage de Pansy tandis que le jeune Serpentard regardait à présent le Parc, a travers la fenêtre.

- Après-tout... je pourrais toujours aller me dégourdir les pattes... murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se faufilait sous sa forme de loup vers la forêt interdite. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'à la clairière, non-loin du lac et repris forme humaine. Le blond s'étendit dans l'herbe, se servant de son sac comme oreiller, regardant filer les nuages. Peu à peu, son mal de tête s'évanouissait. Tant pis pour les cours, il état bien trop fatigué pour retourner au château. Il sortit sa baguette et dessina nonchalamment des formes, sa magie s'écoulant en formant de la fumée argentée, a la manière des Patronus. Il observait un voilier voguant vers la lune qu'il avait crée quelques secondes plus tôt quand il remarqua une cravate rouge et or accroché sur une branche basse un peu plus loin. Le vert et argent fronça les sourcils et se retourna sur le ventre tandis que sa création s'évaporait. Un chemin a peine visible partait dans la direction du lac et quiconque n'ayant pas remarqué les arbres plus jeunes et plus feuillus de ce coté là n'auraient pas pu distinguer le chemin. Draco pesa le pour et le contre et finit par abandonner son lit improvisé avec un soupir. Fichu curiosité.  
Le plus silencieusement possible, le blond se faufila entre les buisson, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, sur un surplomb rocher parfaitement plat. Caché par les buissons, il put apercevoir une chemise et des vêtements posés au bord de l'eau, tandis qu'un remous agitait l'eau. Draco retint son souffle quand un imposant loup noir émergea du lac. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit des yeux l'animal sombre qui se dirigeait vers le rocher et qui se changea soudain en un jeune homme brun .

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry.

- C'est de plus en plus facile...

Arrivé près du rocher, le brun frissonna et s'assit sur le rocher. Le brun porta soudain sa main a son front, pris de vertige tandis qu'un léger flash illuminait sa peau. Il jura, tandis que son malaise se dissipait peu a peu.  
Draco, toujours caché, eut un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'il détaillait le corps fin mais athlétique. Ça et là, des ecchymoses et des traces sombres marquaient la peau mate du Gryffondor. Harry, tendit le bras pour attraper sa chemise et se raidit, tandis que ses yeux remontaient lentement vers le buisson ou était caché Draco. Il finit par accrocher son regard gris pale et Draco pu lire autant de détermination que de défi dans les yeux verts.

Draco rougit et se détourna, reprenant rapidement contenance. Après tout, c'était son problème, il n'avait rien a voir la dedans... Il croisa brièvement le regard d'Harry une seconde fois et eut un violent frisson lorsqu'il perçut le mélange de lassitude et de gratitude teintée de soulagement qui transparaissait dans les yeux du rouge et or.

Le jeune Serpentard tourna les talons et retourna au château, n'ayant plus en tête que la vision du charme de Glamour se rompant, et de deux prunelles vertes aux airs torturés

* * *

Voili-voilou, toujours dans ma lancée de remettre a niveau le blog et ce site, voilà le chapitre 8, qui nous en apprends un peu plus sur ce qui se passe avec Harry...

Reviews? ;)

On vous nem!


	9. Chapter 9

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, où il s'assit contre la porte. Il contempla les étoiles, perturbé. Potter... Le jeune brun l'attirait plus de jours en jours, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et, lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme Animagus, il se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, dans la forêt. Potter qui redevient humain, puis s'assoit... Et là, une sorte de flash, un juron. Le corps d'Harry, seulement habillé d'un pantalon, son torse couvert d'ecchymoses, sa peau trop pâle, des morsures couvrants ses épaules. Un regard soutenant le sien, comme le défiant, « Ne dis rien... ». Et lui, comme un imbécile. Lui faisant croire que de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui pouvait se passer. Alors qu'il avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Ne rien dire ? Il ne savait même pas comment Harry pouvait avoir ça... Enfin, il avait un doute, mais qui pourrait faire ça au Survivant ? Pourquoi Potter ne se défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi lui avait-il montré ? Même si il savait bien que le Gryffondor n'avait pas fait exprès, que c'était le sort de Glamour qu'il s'était lancé qui avait lâché – causé par une trop grande dépense d'énergie. Comment devait il prendre ça ? Draco soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il était complètement perdu. Le regard de Potter était clairement un appel au secours, caché sous une détermination sans faille et du défi. Mais... Que pouvait-il faire pour quelque chose dont il ne savait rien, et dont Potter ne parlait jamais et qu'il s'évertuait à cacher à ses meilleurs amis ! A moins que ce qu'il ait vu ne soit que le résultat d'une séance de baise un peu trop violente ? Non... ce n'était pas du tout le style du brun.

Et puis, si Potter ne voulait rien dire, il avait peut-être une bonne raison. Il avait entendu parler de ces Moldus qui se flagellaient, et même certains sorciers se scarifiaient. Mais bon, il ne voyait pas du tout un Gryffondor faire ça ! Surtout Harry Potter. Quoique, le jeune avait quand même eu une lourde responsabilité sur les épaules...

Le jeune blond appuya un peu plus sur ses tempes. Tout cela était une vraie prise de tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, évitait de se retrouver seul avec Potter... Harry... Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Lui qui était habituellement sûr de lui... La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, c'était quand on lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas hésité. Dès le début, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer son professeur. Il avait bien trop de respect pour lui, et de plus, il ne pouvait pas tuer le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Mais c'est vrai que la pression psychologique qu'à la fois son père et Voldemort avaient fait peser sur lui avait été très dure à supporter. Ce jour où Potter l'avait retrouvé à pleurer dans les toilettes, il se posait une question qu'aujourd'hui encore, il regrettait de s'être un jour posée. Il se demandait si être un espion était le bon choix, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre son père... Il pensa qu'il ne dirait sans doute jamais à Harry combien celui-ci l'avait aidé à faire son choix en lui criant dessus et en le blessant. Et il se souvint que quand, au manoir, on lui avait demandé si l'adolescent devant lui était bien Harry Potter, Draco n'avait pas hésité un instant. Il s'était dit qu'il devait sauver le Sauveur.

Draco sourit. Étrange paradoxe... Lui, le fils de Mangemort, celui que tous prenaient pour un traître fini, avait _sauvé le Sauveur_. Et maintenant, il devait peut-être recommencer. Il soupira en repensant à sa préoccupation première. Foutu Potter... Ce type ne sortait pas de son esprit, que ce soit en bien ou en mal ! Décidément, il était maudit... Il finissait toujours par retomber sur lui. Quoiqu'il fasse... Draco rejeta la tête en arrière. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé, lorsqu'il avait dû reconnaître Harry dans le manoir. Cela faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'il était un espion pour l'ordre (depuis la fin de sa cinquième année en réalité). Il avait eu tellement peur ce jour là... Un choix s'était imposé. Il devait mentir, mais si ses parents appelaient Voldemort, il était fichu... Et Potter et ses amis aussi ! Il se rappelait encore des hurlements de douleur de Granger qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, de la proposition de son père « Vas-y, jette lui un _Endoloris_, je sais que ça te fera plaisir... » et de son dégoût devant le visage tordu de plaisir de sa tante... Puis il était descendu à la cave, priant (pour la première fois de sa vie) pour que Potter et les autres se soient échappés... Mais non, ils étaient toujours là ! Et lorsque les deux Gryffondors avaient débarqué dans le salon pour sauver Hermione, il avait ressenti un profond soulagement – ainsi qu'un agacement certain pour Potter, qui aurait mieux fait de se tirer, mais bon, on n'abandonne pas ses amis, surtout quand on est un Gryffi. Puis ils s'étaient enfuis.

Draco secoua la tête. Ah, il se rappelait encore de pourquoi il avait enduré tout ça. Ça avait débuté le jour où, durant les vacances de Pâques pendant la quatrième année, il avait décidé de rendre une visite surprise à son parrain. Il adorait Severus, qui était un vrai mentor pour lui, bien que très grincheux et froid. Mais parfois, entre deux engueulades sur la qualités de ses préparations, il surprenait une lueur de fierté et d'affection dans les yeux du Maître des Potions, et cela l'encourageait à aller plus vers lui. Il avait donc décidé d'aller l'embêter un peu... Grave erreur.

Lorsqu'il apparu dans la cheminée, il tomba nez à nez avec Severus embrassant fougueusement Sirius étendus sur le canapé, les mains sous la chemise du premier (Severus enlevait sa robe noire quand il était chez lui). Première réaction du blond : pousser un hurlement horrifié et donc interrompre ce pelotage en règle. Deuxième réaction : dire « c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller », fermer les yeux, et utiliser sa baguette pour se lancer un _Aguamenti_ sur la tête. Geste inutile bien entendu, mais pas sans conséquence puisque son père dut par la suite jouer de ses relations pour éviter un procès à Draco.

Une fois le Serpentard sec et installé sur un fauteuil, les deux hommes se lancèrent.  
- Tu m'en veux ? demanda un Severus glacial.

- Non. Simplement, je trouve que ton choix laisse à désirer. Sortir avec le parrain de Potter, un Gryffondor traître à son sang, recherché par le Ministère et fervent allié de Dumbledore...

- Professeur Dumbledore, le corrigea Rogue.

- ... En tout cas, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Les yeux de son parrain se firent plus noirs encore, et à la grande surprise de Draco, ce fut Sirius qui posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son amant.

- Sev' tu vas pas t'énerver pour si peu. Draco a parfaitement raison.

- Siri... souffla le Serpentard.

- Tchh' tu vas te taire oui ? Draco, je comprend que cela te déplaise, seulement nous sommes adultes et nous faisons ce que nous voulons. De plus, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec moi : je suis tout de même le cousin de ta mère.

Par la suite, Draco apprit son arbre généalogique par cœur, même les branches supprimées (pour celles-ci, il demanda à Sirius). Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir une honte pareille ! Ne pas connaître sa famille, pourtant plutôt proche, c'était vraiment terrible. Il fut surpris de savoir que la sœur de sa mère, Andromeda, avait été reniée car elle s'était mariée avec un Né-Moldu, et qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que leur fille unique.

Au début, Rogue lui fit croire qu'il était avec Sirius uniquement par intérêt, pour se servir de lui dans son métier d'espion de Voldemort. Seulement, au fil du temps, Draco s'aperçut des regards aimants que son parrain lançait à Sirius quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Le jeune Malefoy passa de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Ce fut Sirius qui commença à lui parler de Lily, et à le surprendre en lui disant que Severus était un Sang-Mêlé. Il lui demanda si cela changeait sa vision sur son parrain, ce à quoi Draco fut obligé de dire que non.

- Juge toujours les gens sur leurs actions, et pas sur le nom ou leur apparence...

Ce fut un des plus grands enseignements de Sirius. Ensuite, lui et le potionniste lui parlèrent de leur jeunesse, de James, Remus et Lily. De Peter aussi, de son père, de ceux qu'ils avaient connu., des bêtises qu'ils avaient faites (surtout Sirius!) Et à travers ces portraits parfois amers, mais souvent affectueux, le jeune Draco avait découvert une vérité : ils était tous humains, doués de conscience et d'amour.

- Même Vous-Savez-Qui ? avait-il demandé, moqueur.

- Oui, répondit Sirius, en enchaînant sur ce qu'il connaissait de l'histoire de Voldemort, complétée par ce que savait son petit ami.

Au fil du temps, Draco avait commencé à éprouver un certaine respect pour le compagnon de son parrain. Puis, cette admiration s'était transformée en affection. En effet, Sirius était quelqu'un de très souriant, toujours blagueur, fidèle... Un parfait Gryffondor, avec cependant quelques côtés Serpentard. Il adorait faire des blagues à Rogue, qui râlait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais qui était au final heureux de voir son amant si joyeux et s'entendant si bien avec son filleul. Sirius aimait beaucoup Draco et lui mitonnait toujours de bons petits plats... Dont son cousin finit par découvrir l'origine : c'était Kreattur qui se faisait un plaisir de cuisiner pour « le jeune Maître, fils de Miss Cissy ».

Le blond soupira et se leva, s'approchant du bord et s'appuyant sur le rempart pour mieux voir le parc. Peu à peu, il avait commencé à changer d'opinion sur les Nés-Moldus, les Sang-Mêlés, et toutes les créatures magiques (loup-garous, elfes de maison et autres géants). Il se sentait vraiment bien avec eux. Sirius était vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux, qui ne tenait pas compte de tout ce que Lucius avait pu faire en temps que Mangemort, prenant Draco pour ce qu'il était. Il jugeait que le garçon n'était pas responsable des agissements de sa famille. De plus, il était heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait la difficulté d'être un Sang-Pur, et élevé comme tel.

Oui, Draco était réellement heureux... Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où Bellatrix avait tué Sirius. Enfin, où ils avaient tous pensé que Sirius l'était, car il était à présent à nouveau là. Il se souvenait être allé voir Dumbledore le lendemain.

- Directeur... Je voudrais vous être utile en tant qu'espion.

- Draco...

- Ne dites rien. Je suis même prêt à m'opposer à Severus s'il le faut. Sirius a changé ma vision du monde...

- Nous avons malheureusement besoin de toi, avait déploré le vieil homme. Severus... voulez-vous entrer s'il vous plaît ?

Le Maître des Potions était entré, et avait jeté un regard surpris à Draco. Il semblait plus pâle et ses cernes étaient plus présents qu'à l'ordinaire, et le jeune blond avait remarqué ses yeux rougis qu'il tentait de cacher derrière un regard encore plus glacial qu'à son habitude. Son parrain allait vraiment mal. Et puis, pourquoi venait-il ? Il était un partisan des Mangemorts non ?

Le Serpentard sourit à ce souvenir. A l'époque - cela lui semblait si loin – il ne savait pas que Rogue était un espion pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait sourit, amusé, puis lui avait tout expliqué. Il avait été fâché un instant contre Severus qui ne lui avait rien dit, puis avait compris que c'était pour sa propre sécurité. Il avait donc intégré l'équipe d'espions de Severus, déjà composée, à sa plus grande surprise, de ses deux meilleurs amis. Théodore et Blaise, deux Serpentards. Plus tard, Blaise lui avait révélé que sa mère n'appréciait pas trop les opinions du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les Sangs-Mêlés car... il en était un. Son père était un Moldu dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais connu car elle était partie dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa grossesse. Ensuite, elle avait fait croire qu'il était le fils de son premier mari, pour éviter que Voldemort n'ait vent de cette histoire et décide de tuer son fils nouveau-né.

Quant à Théo, il avait les opinions de son père en horreur. Ce dernier avait renié et tué sa mère lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était Née-Moldue. Enfin, il avait d'abord attendu qu'elle mette Théo au monde. C'était en tombant dans la Pensine de Nott senior à l'âge de douze ans que le jeune homme avait su cette terrible vérité. Avec la vue et le son. D'abord traumatisé, il avait ensuite nourri une haine profonde contre son père, ce qui l'avait conduit à le trahir en quatrième année, après le retour de Voldemort. Il avait révélé à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet du faux Maugrey et avait ainsi sauvé Harry.

Draco se pencha et regarda le vide. Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait du corps de Dumbledore basculant par dessus les pierres sombres. Tant de choses dont il ne voulait plus... Severus avait été tellement mal suite à cela. Draco l'avait même surpris à pleurer, un jour où le plus âgé le pensait endormi. Voir Severus Rogue pleurer lui semblait encore aujourd'hui irréel, impossible. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage cireux et gouttaient sur le nez crochu. Il était étrange de penser que quelqu'un avec un physique aussi peu avantageux puisse paraître beau aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient. Le blond eut un petit rire. Après tout, pour avoir vu son parrain torse nu lors d'un de ses séjours chez lui, il pouvait dire que ce dernier était vraiment bien foutu ! Mais bien entendu, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il avait sa dignité malefoyenne tout de même ! Et puis, Sirius devait suffisamment le lui répéter...

Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, Draco entendit soudainement un bruit derrière lui. Il se figea puis se retourna. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils, écouta attentivement... Oui, c'était bien un bruit de pas qui troublait le silence de la nuit. Il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif...  
_  
_  
_- Hominum Revelio_ !

L'air sembla se troubler et il sourit.

- Potter, sors de là-dessous...

- Zut. Foutu sortilège, râla Harry en enlevant la cape...

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez! :D


End file.
